Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many information apparatuses have become connected to the internet and various coordination has been considered. For example, there is a printing solution on the internet. When a user wants to print by a printer from the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal often cannot directly convert a document to a printable document format. In this case, by the mobile terminal requesting a service on the internet to convert a document to a printable document format, printing from the mobile terminal can be available.
When creating such a solution using the internet, a cloud base of the third party is often used. The cloud base is a service on the internet providing a virtualized platform. By using the cloud base of a third party, a solution provider does not have to hold and maintain hardware, and therefore there is a merit that a small initial investment is required. Thus, the use of the cloud base is increasing.
The cloud base provides various services. Among those services, a service having a simple function is more inexpensive. For example, comparing a computer service lending a virtual PC and a storage service that is only available for storing and reading out files, the storage service that cannot perform original processing is more inexpensive. The solution provider often incorporates the inexpensive storage server into the solution in order to suppress the cost of the solution.
As described above, the storage service provided by the cloud base of a third party is often a service for only uploading and downloading files, and functions are restricted. Thus, when incorporating the storage server into a printing solution on the internet, for example, a server that converts data to a printable document format cannot provide notification to a client about the completion in converting the printing source document. The client needs to confirm the completion of the processing by polling.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-316721 discloses a file transmission method in which a list of download files, which are information for downloading files to a terminal, is stored at a server side in advance, and is transmitted to the terminal. Furthermore, the terminal compares the content of the acquired download list and the download list previously acquired, and if the content has been updated, the terminal requests the file from the server.
In the printing solution system, it is contemplated that the client acquires a file converted in a printable document format from the storage service as a URL list (a download list) by polling. At this time, the client can confirm the completion of the processing by performing a reacquisition of the URL list until the total number of files (total number of pages) of printing data and the number of converted files (the number of pages) match. However, since the URL list is continuously acquired until the total number of pages and the number of converted pages match, a load of the server and the communication cost increase. Setting an upper limit for the number of acquisitions of the URL list may be considered, but even if the URL list is updated during a process (a normal case), the acquisition may stop because of the number of acquisitions of the URL list reaching the upper limit.